Supaisu!
by SoCatlike
Summary: Who would be calling as early as four in the morning, bet it's not the one I want it to be.


"Where were you yesterday?" A voice shouted at me down the phone, "And who were you with" it continued. It took me several moments to figure out it was Meiko on the phone.

"You do realise it's four in the morning" I told her as I sat up in bed and twirled teal coloured hair between my fingers. I peered at the girl beside me to make sure she was still asleep and that the idiot on the other side of the phone didn't wake her up blowing my cover. "And you already know you're my only one" I told her in a caring way. It's hard to put this act on when you've only just fallen asleep after… many busy hours.

"Oh okay" She giggled in a girly tone "I love you, goodnight" She said before hanging up. She should have said good morning considering the time. I sighed and glanced at Miku, she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, time to make my escape and head home before Rin wakes up. God knows she'd worry then call the police. But of course I am her little brother even if only a few minutes younger. I get out of the bed slowly and tiptoe to where my clothes were thrown. After putting them on I quietly opened the front door and slipped out.

The fresh morning air hit me; it felt like I was being hit in the face with multiple bricks. I walked hastily towards the direction of my own home, time was getting on. Even if it was a Sunday and 4.45 in the morning, I don't want to risk Rin getting up and me not being there. I could see the house in my sights and walked a little faster, the faster I walked the faster I could wash and sleep with Rin knowing a thing. I slowly opened the front door not to make a noise, kicking off my shoes I head past the kitchen and into my private bathroom. There I washed myself just enough to rid the smell and walked quietly to my bedroom and put on my nightwear. Looks like I escaped tonight.

I closed my eyes about to drift into wonderland, I knew in only my dreams she would be there with open arms. Before I could fully pass out from lack of sleep I heard an ear piercing scream. I shot out of bed and ran towards my sister's room. There she was her fragile little body curled in a ball with her hands over her ears, her eyes were wide open and tears were cascading from them. I walk over to her bed and hug her to calm her down. After she stops shaking, I reluctantly let her go and began to walk out the room.

"Don't go" I hear her whisper, "I'm scared please stay with me"

I obeyed her and climbed into her bed and held her like I did when we were kids sharing a bed. She was still tense from the shock she got from her nightmares. After a short period of time her body relaxed and she fell back asleep. I stared at her beautiful tear stained face, how cute she is when she is asleep. I cuddled in closer to her inhaling her natural orange fragrance. I fell asleep intoxicated with her scent.

I woke up having Rin gotten up before me. I sighed and wished that I could wake up to her beside me just once; she's the only one I want to wake up to everyday. The chances of that happening are practically nonexistent. I'm just her younger brother who has impure thoughts about his cute older sister. I climbed out of her bed and towards the kitchen where she's making me breakfast as a thank you for comforting her last night.

"Morning Len" Her beautiful smile spread across her perfect face as she said it. "I'm so sorry for waking you last night, I had another nightmare."

"It's okay I was awake anyway, couldn't sleep" I lied "So what was the nightmare about?" I saw her smile fall from her face as I asked.

"No" Was all I got out of her as I could see her deep in thought and not concentrating on what she was doing. Silence took over breakfast as we ate. I didn't know how much longer I could take of it. She looked so distant. Another five minutes passed, it felt like five hours, and I couldn't take it no more. I stood up walked to the freezer got an ice cube out and placed it in front of her snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at me with her cute confused look and then back at the ice cube. I held up one on my fingers and then went to retrieve a hammer from the tool box in the cupboard under the sink. Her face looked even more confused as she saw the hammer in my hand.

I began hitting the ice cube, which was sliding all over the table, with the hammer and eventually it was in many little pieces. I gave her a smile feeling proud of myself.

"What… was that supposed to be?" She asked me "Considering through it you've put dints all over the table" She sounded kind of annoyed, I let the smile fade from my face and looked down at the table where my left hand was making circles.

"You looked down and the silence was killing me" I explained quietly trying not to look at how sexy she looked with her hands on her hips and her face pulled into an annoyed expression.

"Go on" She pushed; I continued just to look down at the table where I had stopped making circles.

"I decided it was time to break the ice" I told her.

"YOU RUINED OUR TABLE FOR THAT!" She shouted then after a few moments started to laugh. "Len you're supposed to be the smart one," She giggled "Now clean up, I'm going to get dressed and then head to the supermarket"

As I cleaned the horrible mess I made I get a text from Miku. That girl just can't get enough of me, it's like she's desperate for my taste. But she's the closest I get to the one who I really want, my darling Rin. In order to satisfy myself I text her back with a time I'll be going over tonight, but knowing she won't be enough I text Luka as well, making a time with her too. Both the girls will never know. I'll just have to tell them I can't stay I have to be home, Rin would be expecting me. I've lied to them so much in the past why should it matter now.

Being all set for my dates tonight I start to get ready, and that's when Rin returned. But he was with her. There would be no way I'd leave them in the house together.


End file.
